Umbrella
by Vhyna sii semelekete
Summary: Hari itu, akupun mencoba tersenyum... delicate for My friend


A/N: Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada chappy yang membuat saya akhirnya mencoba membuat cerita. Saya benar-benar manusia menyedihkan yang belum bisa membuat cerita sebenarnya. Banyak typo But, please enjoy…

(\/)

Aku tertegun, tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat itu. Aku hanya mematung setelah kejadian yang tak kuharafkan terlihat dimataku. Walaupun aku sudah muak mendengar gossip murahan yang biasanya dibicarakan anak-anak perempuan berdandan menor. Aku tak percaya dan tak memperdulikannya . aku tak akan percaya jika tak melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri.

Namun, ketika pulang sekolah. Hari ini aku memutuskan tak memilih melewati gerbang utama untuk pulang. Sekalian aku mengindari pembicaraan para anak-anak lain di belakangku. Aku memutuskan mencoba melewati pintu menuju lapangan belakang, yang biasanya hanya digunakan ketika jam olahraga.

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong dan sampai di depan pintu belakang menuju lapangan. Ketika tanganku menyentuh knop pintu. Hatiku menjadi tak enak. Tapi aku memilih tak menghiraukannya. Ku buka dan ku keluar tanpa menutup pintu tersebut. Cahaya dari luar membuat ku silau. Setelah membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya di luar, walaupun matahari tak bersinar karena ditutupi awan comolus.

Kuturuni anak tangga kecil dan disitulah kulihat apa yang tak aku ingin lihat. Mataku nanar melihanya, dunia seakan menjadi gelap. Sekarang aku mengetahui bahwa gossip itu ternyata benar bukan hanya angin lewat biasa. Pikiranku memerintahkan diriku tuk segera pergi dari tempat ini. Namun kaki ku tak bisa digerakkan, seolah membeku bersama dengan tubuhku.

Selama kejadian itu ku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suaraku tercekat ditenggorokan. Aku membuka mulutku, sadar tak ada yang bisa ku ucapkan. Kututup rapat lagi. Orang itu akhirnya pergi dengan entah siapa, setelah melihatku lalu beranjak begitu saja dari tengah lapangan tanpa peduli apakah mereka telah dilihat oleh ku. Sisa-sisa mereka masih ada disitu. Membuatku jijik.

Orang itu, berada diantara mereka. orang yang ku hargai dan mulai kusukai. Karena pernah menolongku dari mereka. Ternyata salah satu dari mereka. Aku merasa ditipu, karena orang itu pura-pura menolongku. Kubuatkan prnya, disuruh-suruh lalu menyatakan perasaan palsu padaku. Semua yang ia ucapkan hanya karena merasa kasihan padaku.

Suara desiran anginlah hanya terdengar olehku. Suasana disini begitu menyakitkan. Aku bersyukur tak ada satu pun manusia yang datang kembali kesini, kuharaf orang-orang sudah pulang. Kalaupun ada orang disini, mungkin bisa merasakan betapa suramnya, bukan tempat ini namun aura yang terpancar dari kulitku ini. Ditambah lagi hari sudah gelap, awan hitam sudah seluruhnya menyelimuti langit.

Setitik demi titik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Lama-lama makin besar dan deras. Seakan ada badai yang datang dari barat walaupun aku tahu saat ini musim panas. Hujan mulai membuat ku basah. Tapi ini tak membuatku pergi meninggalkan lapangan ini. Lapangan yang bisanya dipenuhi para siswa, oleh orang itu, kini telah kosong. Tinggal diriku sendiri meratapi nasib bagai orang yang tak di butuhkan lagi. Aku merasa tiada harga diriku untuk terus bertahan. Perasaan yang mengetahui bahwa diriku hanya diperalat membuatku sakit hati.

Berbagai rentetan peristiwa mengalir dikepala. Seperti film yang diputar secara paksa olehku. Dari awal pertemuan sampai kejadian tadi. Teringang-ingang di dalam kepalaku. Aku berdiri lama disitu, aku capek. Aku memilih duduk dan memeluk erat lututku. Terselip kenangan yang mengungkit luka dihati, membuat ku berpikir bisakah aku mengobati luka ini. Aku tak ingin menangis. Menangis membuat diriku lemah, tak berdaya dan menyedihkan. Namun, air mata ku bercucuran tanpa bisa aku hentikan. Hujan dengan derasnya menghujani tubuhku ditambah angin bertiup kencang tanpa peduli pada diri ku ini. Gigiku gemeletukan, kaki ku tak bisa kurasakan lagi, membuatku menggigil kedinginan.

Cukup lama aku duduk berhujan disitu. Tak bergerak, menyembunyikan emosi dan terisak pelan. Hatiku terasa pilu dan hancur. Kugigit bibir bawah ku agar aku tak bersuara. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Tiba-tiba aku sadar air hujan tidak mengenai tubuhku lagi. Aku menoleh keatas bertanya dalam hati apakah hujan telah reda. Bukannya hujan yang telah reda. Namun, seseorang berdiri didepanku dengan sebuah payung. Kuperhatikan mukanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca bahwa dia adalah teman sekelasku. Aku ingat dia memang anak aneh di kelas, tertidur dipelajaran tapi selalu mendapat nilai bagus. dan juga dia disukai cewek-cewek di sekolah. Tak peduli dengan kabar apa pun. Selalu bergegas pulang setelah pelajaran usai. Aku bergumam dalam hati mengapa sekarang ia berada didepanku, dilapangan belakang saat sekolah telah berakhir. Kulihat dia berusaha mendapatkan nafasnya kembali. Karena dia sekarang tersengal-sengal seolah baru berlari marathon. Aku bersyukur hujan tadi telah membasahi ku sehingga aku tak kelihatan seperti orang habis menangis. Namun aku salah, mataku yang merah membuat dirinya sadar dan berjongkok didepanku. Dia cukup lama memandangi ku dan aku balas memangdangnya. Melihat matanya yang jernih membuatku bisa bercermin di sana. Melihat begitu menyedihkanya diriku.

Dia tak berkata apa-apa begitu juga dengan diriku. Kami hanya saling berpandangan, lalu seolah mengerti. Dia meraih tangan ku dan mengenggamnya erat. Aku terkejut dengan perbuatanya tapi aku diamkan saja. Dia melepaskan gengamanya lalu ia memegang tanganku pelan dan menarikku. Membuatku berdiri lagi. walaupun aku hampir terjatuh karena aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku gara-gara kejadian tadi. Lalu dia menyerahkan payung yang berada digengamanya dari tadi.

"ini untukmu…"

Ucapnya, lalu membalikkan badan dan pergi berlari tanpa payung. Di tengah-tengah ia berhenti lalu berbalik dan meneriakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Seperti "…dingin… sakit… istirahat…" aku tak begitu mengerti, karena suara hujan menenggelamkan suaranya lalu kembali berlari menjauh. Bekas pegangannya begitu hangat membuat diriku tak merasa kedinginan lagi. Rasa hangat yang menjalar ke dalam hati ku. Aku melihat ia pergi menjauh keluar dari lapangan yang sekarang becek karena genangan air.

Aku melihatnya sampai dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Hujan berangsur-angsur berhenti turun menjadi rintik lalu berhenti, seberkas sinar hangat menembus payung ini. Menandakan matahari telah bersinar kembali. Ku menoleh ke atas, baru ku sadar payung tersebut tembus pandang. Seperti kain tahan air yang jernih namun setelah aku lihat lagi bahwa ini adalah plastic tembus pandang. Ada tulisan yang menarik perhatian ku. Lalu aku tersenyum melihat tulisan di payung tersebut. Berterima kasih dalam hati padamu.

'Be My Umbrella'

(\/)

Maaf benar-benar minta maaf. Saya baru pertama kali nulis fic setelah sekian lama. Saya tidak mengharafkan apa-apa, tapi terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyisihkan waktu dan membaca cerita ini.


End file.
